Send Me The Moon
by cupcakemolotov
Summary: Rescued from a psy facility experimenting on changelings, Caroline Forbes is wounded in ways she is struggling to understand. To complicate matters is her sudden and violent attraction to the alpha of the pack that saved her.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for goldcaught on tumblr. She requested this for her birthday, and I wrote it!

Please note, **that I have borrowed the world that Nalini Singh created in her Psy/Changeling series**. There will be a lot of terminology from those books, so I apologize in advance for any confusion. I adore those books, and if you haven't read them, you should!

* * *

Sometimes Caroline still dreamed of cages.

She'd wake to the brightness of her new room, claws shredding her sheets, her wolf a wild thrum against her fear. Like a child, she'd curl under the sheets and remind herself that she was safe; even in this foreign land, with its clipped accents instead of the warm drawls she'd grownup knowing. Loneliness left her cold, hands reaching for the pack that was just... _gone_.

But only sometimes.

Mostly, she hid her aching heart as best she could. Caroline knew she carried too many shadows, and God, she knew she should accept those careful invitations. A pack trying to ease her into their ranks, their smiles reserved but game. And she wanted it. Needed fur against hers, warm skin and the smells of home. But a stranger's touch left her panicked, and this new pack left her wolf bewildered, uncertain. There was no father to stroke her hair, family to chase her through the woods and no cuddles to ease the sting of bad dreams.

Touch hunger clawed at her gut, but she ignored it.

Then Klaus came home.

* * *

"Please tell me these meetings are done," Kol demanded as he stepped into the infirmary. "The pack needs you here."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Yes, I'll send one of the lieutenants for anything else. Probably Elijah, if just so he can stare blankly at them until he gets what he wants."

"Which you should have done anyway," Kol said as shut his office door. Moving to his desk, he rifled through a drawer before coming up with a candy bar that he tossed at Klaus. "Here, eat it. If Rebekah asks, you never saw it."

"She'll skin you alive if you're stealing her candy stash," Klaus warned even as he bit into the sweet.

He'd been back in the den for four hours, working through reports. Construction to extend the East Wing into additional tunnels, as well as securing additional territory. There was a lot to consider. Enzo had kept the majority of his reports very concise, but he'd have to read through them tomorrow. Rebekah had plenty to say regarding the Juvenile's training, and he'd gotten an earful from the maternals about spending some time in the White Zone with the pups and pre-teens.

He'd ducked in the infirmary to hide.

"Good," Kol said cheerfully, tossing his feet onto the desk. "I need you to check on Caroline."

Klaus stared a little blankly at his brother, trying to picture the wolf. "Caroline?"

Kol's face was uncharacteristically serious. "One of the survivors we rescued from that rogue Psy facility."

"Is she a problem?" Klaus questioned, trying to remember if he'd actually interacted with her. He'd helped with that raid, anger a tight coil in his chest at the memory of finding the changelings in cages; the heavy metallic scent of Psy grating on his senses. Psy might be human, share similar genetic makeup as human and changeling, but the hundred years of no emotions had done those gifted psychic minds no favors.

"Problems? No, but we have a maternal dominate who's been so badly abused she's only comfortable letting the pups close enough to touch her. She's a time bomb."

Klaus rubbed his face, to give himself a moment to absorb the information. The maternal changelings were the heart of the pack, the steel spine softened by open affection and love; his eyes and ears to the pulse of his people. Changelings needed touch, particularly Dominates and Soldiers, but to abuse a changeling so badly that her wolf was shying away from touch; that she was maternal - openly affectionate to her bones, and _dominate_ …

Kol was right. She was a time bomb. One that had been deeply traumatized, and now being asked it integrate with a new pack.

"I'll check on her."

"Good, everything else can wait. Henrik will be excited to see you," Kol said with a smile. "He's been staying with me while you've been gone."

Klaus paused. "I thought he was staying with Rebekah and Enzo?"

Kol's smile widened, eyes dancing; the wicked glint that had made him the bane of the pack's existence for years on full display. "I'll let him explain. I'd never ruin the fun."

* * *

A series of rapid knocks, and Caroline jumped. She swallowed, and her wolf pushed against her skin as she pressed her palm against her heart and breathed deeply, trying to calm her panic. Another set of knocks, these a little more insistent and she felt annoyance stir in her chest. The annoyance was directed at herself. she was a wolf, not a chicken. Squaring her shoulders, she wrenched the door open, feeling a little like herself for the first time in ages.

And froze.

The changeling outside her door was beautiful.

Wild curls, sharp cheekbones and a jaw softened by full lips, everything inside Caroline crawled to a standstill. He was blinking at her, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, his wolf crawling like old copper into the blue of his eyes - alpha. This was the _Alpha_.

His head tilted, lips parting as he drew breath, and something _hot_ flared behind his gaze. Mouth running dry, wolf perfectly still beneath her skin, Caroline finally moved.

She slammed the door.

* * *

 **Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

This was written for goldcaught on tumblr. She requested this for her birthday, and I wrote it!

Please note, **that I have borrowed the world that Nalini Singh created in her Psy/Changeling series**. There will be a lot of terminology from those books, so I apologize in advance for any confusion. I adore those books, and if you haven't read them, you should!

* * *

"You're drunk."

Klaus cracked open one eye. From the muted colors and the unfamiliar mattress beneath his back, he figured he was still in the infirmary. Wincing a little at the sight of Rebekah and Enzo, he forced the other eye open.

"Not anymore," Klaus muttered before sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "What time is it?"

" _Why_ are you _drunk_?" Rebekah asked in disbelief. "You're _never_ drunk. Does Kol know about this?"

Enzo made an amused noise and bumped his mate with his hip. "Sweetness, that's the expression of a man who's hungover. Why don't you go fetch our fearless leader some breakfast and I'll wrangle details?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and scowled. "Why am I getting the food?"

"Because there are some things a man just doesn't tell his sister," Enzo replied in amusement. "And we both know you want answers, so why not let me get them?"

Pursing her lips, Rebekah finally sighed and poked his jaw with her finger. "Don't screw it up or take one of those stupid male code promises."

Enzo kissed her finger and grinned. "No promises, but you better hurry. We've got half an hour to make him presentable."

"Fine, but I'm bringing Henrik with me. I've already had to deal with him pouting once this morning, do not make me do it again." Rebekah warned before striding out of the room.

"Henrik missed you," Enzo said before arching a brow. "Who is she?"

"Making an assumption there, Enzo." Klaus growled as he glanced for the bottles from the night before. Since he didn't see any, either Kol had come by after he'd finally passed out, or Enzo had made a sweep.

"A man only gets pissed like this over a woman," Enzo said cheerfully. "Since you peeled my sloshed arse off the floor around the time I realized I wanted your sister, fair is fair."

Remembering that particular occasion, Klaus sighed. As pack Hunter, Enzo was careful with his attachments and painfully loyal. Finding himself attracted and then firmly pulled into the mating dance had been a shock. More importantly, they'd been friends long before he joined Klaus' makeshift family.

Klaus rubbed his eyes, "Caroline."

Both of Enzo's brows flew up. "The little maternal who we rescued from the Psy cages?"

Head and body aching, his temper flared to life. They'd killed the Psy involved, and none of those who'd been performing the experiments had been teleporters; another sign that the small facility had been rogue. If they'd been funded by the Council, they'd have managed a way to get the information out.

The idea, _knowing_ what Caroline had gone through left claws digging into his skin, his wolf a rough bristle of fur and fangs. It didn't matter that he'd only laid eyes on her once, that he hadn't known she was there.

Caroline was a kick to the gut.

Tired, ready to find a bed, but knowing that Kol was right about checking in on her, he'd impatiently waited for the door to open. He hadn't expected rumpled curls and snapping eyes, that lovely face that was still a too thin. He hadn't realized that his wolf would push so hard against his skin, with sudden, unmistakable need clawing at his gut. Every part of him had reacted with the unmistakable knowledge that she was his.

Those big, blue eyes had widened - paler streaks of wolf-blue turning them wild just before she'd slammed the door in his face. The only thing that kept him from ripping that door open had been that gut-twisting flash of fear. Which was why he'd returned to the infirmary and raided Kol's stash. He couldn't shake that look. Falling down drunk, he'd shut his eyes and still been haunted by it.

"She's mine."

Enzo nodded. "Okay."

Klaus looked at him. "That's it?"

Enzo clapped him on the back, smile rueful. "Good luck."

* * *

 _ **Please Comment**_


	3. Chapter 3

This was written for goldcaught on tumblr. She requested this for her birthday, and I wrote it!

Please note, **that I have borrowed the world that Nalini Singh created in her Psy/Changeling series**. There will be a lot of terminology from those books, so I apologize in advance for any confusion. I adore those books, and if you haven't read them, you should!

* * *

There was a cookie on her desk.

Lips pursed, Caroline studied the confection of peanut butter, her mouth watering. The desk wasn't really hers, she shared it with any other changeling that used this room to study. But over the past week, she'd noticed her preferred space was always open.

Studying gave her wandering mind something to do. Which, really, had been Elijah's point. The stoic lieutenant had been nothing but patient with her, once Kol had declared her physically fit.

 _"Kol is concerned about your ability to integrate," Elijah murmured, voice even but not unkind. "Not that you are incapable, but he mentioned you are uncomfortable with strangers and avoid physical contact."_

 _Caroline swallowed, fingers white-knuckled. She'd tried. God, she'd tried. Pack healed with touch, and Kol had given her no choice but to adjust to a palm on her shoulder, a hand holding hers. But he'd never pushed her too hard, and her wolf understood that as the healer, he cared._

 _Anyone else, the nurses or those who'd survived the cages with her, and everything… rolled._

 _"Yes," she finally said, when it was clear he was waiting. His face never changed, no judgement that she struggled with this basic changeling need. Elijah just nodded._

 _"You are welcome here, Caroline - Klaus has declared full pack membership to those who wish it. Emotional healing takes time and you have it."_

 _Her wolf was went still in her mind, wary, but the woman understood what she was being offered and struggled with sudden tears._

 _"From what our techs pulled from your records, you were studying business?"_

 _Caroline exhaled shakily, and nodded. "I like organizing things."_

 _Those dark eyes softened. "We would be happy to help you re-enroll in classes; the fall semester starts in a few weeks. There are a number of online options, until you are more comfortable in a classroom setting. The computer and study labs would be an excellent way for you to begin interacting with the pack."_

 _Meet people in a controlled setting, so that she could use books as cover if she started to panic. More importantly, it would give her something to do outside her own head. "I'd like that."_

And now there was a cookie.

Somehow, even if she'd been without those curious stares and knowing smiles, she know who'd left it. Thought about those wild eyes and messy curls; the wanting behind the wolf in his gaze. _Klaus_.

She'd no idea how long she'd been standing, feet glued to the floor when a small body crashed into her hip and thin arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She nearly staggered, body rocking as her knees bent to absorb the impact.

"Caaaaaaare," Henrik crowed, his round childish face streaked with dirt and smiling. "Nik is back!"

Her fingers slid into his hair before she could stop it, her wolf starved for affection and wanting to roll in his childish smells. Henrik had barged into the infirmary her second day and stared at her with wide eyes and a gap toothed smile. She smiled back, unable to help it. He was a precocious seven, and as best she could tell, orphaned since he was young. She didn't have the details, but had guessed that he was being team raised by a gaggle of siblings that were all adopted, one of those being Kol. Nik was his favorite and who he tried to spend most of his time with.

Once Kol had pronounced her fit for company, Henrik had been a constant in her life, bringing all his childish enthusiasm to her otherwise dull days. He was a glowing ball of puppy optimism. She adorned him, was curious about this brother.

"Is he?"

Henrik nodded and tightened his grip. "You gotta meet him, Care!"

Her wolf turned wary, but didn't shy away so hard from the idea. Anyone Henrik loved, she suspected her wolf would consider. "Maybe… buy would you like half a cookie?"

Henrik pulled away from her stomach, eyes bright. "What flavor?"

"Smells like peanut butter."

Solemn, hands patting her back, he nodded. "It's my favorite."

"Well, I think we should half it then," Caroline mused. "Half won't spoil your lunch, right?"

"Never," Henrik returned. "Rebekah says I'm a growing boy and need all the food I can eat."

"No one can argue that point," Caroline agreed with a laugh. Ushering the bouncing pup to the desk, she decided to think about the cookie bribe later.

The _implications_.

* * *

 _ **Please Comment**_


	4. Chapter 4

As always, this is based on books by Nalini Singh.

* * *

Caroline finished handing out the last snack under the watchful eye of one of her new packmates. Rose was an incorrigible gossip, but there was a sweetness to her that kept her running commentary from holding any kind of pettiness. Gossip was the lifeblood of any pack, she remembered that much. Nosiness and good natured teasing, that particular brand of affection.

And Rose was letting her in on all the little secrets she wasn't brave enough yet to ask. Tidbits like the pack was built from the remains of three packs after a territorial war with Psy, that the Mikaelson siblings were all adopted by a now deceased Lieutenant and his mate.

It been a shock to learn that Henrik's beloved Nik was _Klaus_ , Pack Alpha.

"Everyone thought they were crazy, taking in so many. But Esther just laughed, and so now there are seven of them," Rose shrugged. "Finn and his mate Sage, they're usually not here, he holds a territory for Klaus a little North. You've met Elijah - he's newly mated to Katerina. I had my doubts, but she's good for him, our Elijah. Makes him smile. The Mating Celebration is next week, if no one's told you."

Caroline shifted her weight, rolled her lip between her teeth. A Mating Celebration. With food and dancing, a sharing of joy among family. Klaus would there.

"I've met Rebekah and Kol," Caroline murmured, changing the subject to avoid thinking about Klaus.

Rose arched a brow, but nodded. "Enzo and Rebekah are mates, and that was a fun courting. I don't know who was more flabbergasted, her or him. Don't let that icy attitude fool you, our Bekah is a softy. Now Kol, that one is _trouble_."

Caroline could've guessed that, with the constant stream of adolescent wolves that rotated through the infirmary and the wicked smiles exchanged. She'd overheard one of the older Maternal's muttering that he was still a little shit, and that healing hands did not absolve him of sins. Kol had just laughed.

"But Henrik is so much younger?" Caroline asked, curious. "He's adopted too?"

Rose's face dropped, fingers picking at her skirt. "Oh, look, there they go biting tails again. Excuse me."

Caroline took the hint and didn't bring up Henrik again, even as her wolf paced with curiosity. She took it as a good sign as she headed back to her quarters, relief a heady drug as she realized she'd edged a little closer to finding a new normalcy. Curiosity instead of unease and unhappiness was a relief. Her wolf might still be uncertain about this pack, but it was starting to claim them in little pieces. Henrik. Rose. The pups who chased her ankles and pressed against her thighs to sleep.

With a bounce in her step for the first time in weeks, she turned the corner and barreled straight into someone. Yelping in surprise, she nearly went down - anchored at the last moment by strong arms and a muscled chest.

"Woah there sweetheart, where's the fire."

Caroline froze, even as she breathed in a lungful of his scent, eyes flying to his face. Klaus met her gaze, the surprise draining out of his body, his hold softening. "Caroline."

Her mouth went bone dry, wolf wary. Licking her lips, her stomach tumbled at the streaks of copper in his gaze, and she carefully straightened herself. "Klaus."

He didn't move. Didn't drop his hands away from her either. "How were the pups today?"

She couldn't pull away from his hands, barely managed to hold his gaze. But everything inside her was focused on him, the intent way he studied her. "Fine. I mean, they're good."

She knew she was blushing, voice hitching a little. She supposed it was logical that he'd know her schedule - she'd hadn't gone a day without a cookie bribe since he'd started leaving gifts. But it was something entirely different when his hands were close to her skin, when her wolf was tempted to _roll_ in the scent of him.

When Caroline could see his restraint along the lines of Klaus' face.

His lips parted, eyes roaming her expression when sudden voices broke into their moment. Slowly, hands lingering as he stepped away, Klaus gave her space. Lip catching momentarily between her teeth, she gave him a tentative smile and bolted.

* * *

 _ **Please Comment**_


	5. Chapter 5

Based on a series of books by Nalini Singh. **  
**

* * *

Caroline adjusted one of the dangly earrings that Rose had insisted she buy yesterday, on their quick shopping trip. It was simply silver, nothing exciting, but she felt another piece of her settle as she studied herself. A little make-up and pretty jewelry might not have seemed like much, but looking at herself in the mirror, she caught one glossed lip between her teeth.

She looked happy.

And wasn't that something.

She was nervous, little flecks of her wolf turning her eyes a paler shade of blue, but the little bubbles of excitement were heady. Tonight was the Mating Celebration for Elijah snd Katerina; it was going to be loud and chaotic, and Klaus would be there. Hence, the frantic shopping trip with Rose - although she'd tried to brush it off as as needing something nice to wear to her first pack event. Three weeks ago, she'd have locked herself in her room.

Caroline straightened her shoulders and gave her outfit a critical once over. Dark jeans tucked into a pair of boots, and a thin, long sleeved sweater as her concession to the cold. Simple, but the jeans and boots did great things for her legs and the sweater dipped to show off her collarbones and hugged her chest. She nodded.

Time to go, before she lost her nerve.

* * *

Klaus was antsy and he knew it. He hadn't seen Caroline since their little run-in and his wolf was letting him know exactly how unhappy that made him. Last night he'd hardly slept, knowing that she'd be here, too agitated to do more than toss and turn. What few snatches of sleep he'd managed were haunted by Caroline's sunshine scent and the remembrance of how her skin had felt under his hands.

"You know, if I was easily annoyed I would be," Katerina cut into his thoughts. "Since you're obviously not paying a whit of attention to me and its _my_ party."

"You're mated now," Klaus responded with amusement. "Don't tell me Elijah is anything but attentive."

Katerina's face softened, eyes warming. It'd taken Klaus some time to understand what Elijah had seen in the spiky human lawyer, but there had been no doubt from the start that Elijah had known. Katerina had taken quite a bit more time, refusing to believe in 'that mating nonsense.'

"Don't tease," she warned, eyes narrowing. "I'm meaner than you."

Klaus grinned, held up his hands. "I'd never."

Not when his heart was a fist in his chest, need something tangible in his veins. Katerina narrowed her eyes and considered his expression. "Who is she?"

"Mine," he said simply. "Keep those claws of yours out of it."

She pursed her lips in disapproval. "I'm human."

"Anyone who doesn't see the predator under your skin deserves what they get," Klaus started, but his words died as he caught sight of sunshine curls and that tentative smile that made him want to cuddle. He drank in the long lines of her, the smug fitting top and his wolf sang in his veins.

"Well," Katerina suggested in amusement, "you should ask her to dance."

* * *

Caroline slipped behind a tree for a quick breather. There were so many people; her pack back home had been half this size. But God, she was having fun even if occasionally she was tripped up by the accents. Biting down a smile as the music started, she wondered when it was appropriate to slip back to her room.

"Hiding?"

Klaus' voice washed over her, gentle even colored by amusement. Caroline jumped a little and glanced at the Alpha watching her from behind devouring eyes. Was she brave or not?

"I haven't been to a pack gathering this large before," Caroline confessed, watching him from beneath her lashes. Wondering if he'd mind if she moved closer.

Klaus grinned, a small thing that just caught his dimples. "We're a handful, but worth it."

Caroline hummed an agreement and wet her lips, stomach jumping at the heat that flashed in those eyes. "You know, Henrik is quite a fan of yours."

His smile turned lazy as he stepped closer. She could feel the heat of him through her clothing and her breath caught. The need to touch was nearly a physical ache. "I bribe him."

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in her throat at the mischievous look. "Do you bribe everyone with cookies?"

Carefully, eyes locked onto hers, he stroked the back of his knuckles down her cheek. Her wolf lunged at her skin, desperate for more and she shuddered. Klaus' eyes turned copper and he shifted to cup her jaw. Caroline wanted to soak him in, step close and slide her hands under the softness of his shirt to feel even softer, warmer skin.

"Do you dance?"

She blinked, pulled back from the edge of her need, barely. Tried to consider his question. "I used too."

Dimples flirted with her, and his free hand curved along her hip. "Good."

Caroline gasped, hands curling into his shirt as he tugged her forward, into the group of laughing people she'd avoided. Klaus ignored her surprise, pulled her close and guided her through the crowd with easy, sure movements. It took Caroline a moment to clear the haze from her brain. His shoulder was warm beneath her hand, and with her boots they were equal in height, and yet somehow he _still_ managed to make her feel delicate.

"That was mean," Caroline grumped at him, finding the beat and her feet.

"Now, sweetheart, it's like swimming. Better to just dive in."

She rolled her eyes. "Now I know where Henrik gets it. So impatient."

A graze of his lips against her jaw and she barely held in a moan. "You'll find love, I can be _very_ patient."

His tone left her warm. She dug her nails into his shoulder, just a little and was satisfied at the small hitch in his breathing. "I suppose we'll see, won't we."

His wolf watched her. "A challenge, Caroline?"

Her chin lifted. "We haven't even finished a dance."

He tugged her closer, shifted his grip and grinned. "Far be it for me to deny you, sweetheart."

She gasped as he spun her, laughed as he twirled her about. Gave herself permission to enjoy this. To hug the warmth of him a little closer.

* * *

Klaus managed two dances before he was tugged away. Rose showed up at her elbow, was wearing a knowing little grin and tugged her to the food tables. Caroline was fairly sure she was going to need to roll herself back to her room. She couldn't quite remember being this full before.

Fighting a yawn, she looked around the little glade. The pups had long since been put to bed, and people were starting to slip away for more private parties. Now was as good a time as any to head back.

Caroline glanced back towards Klaus one once last time, unable to help herself and froze; shock opening a wound she'd thought finally closed over. Her wolf dropped low, ears flat and everything inside her collided painfully. Because for a moment her eyes told her that Elena was poking Elijah with a well manicured hand, eyes flashing. Blinking rapidly, she forced herself to look harder and there were subtle differences - Elena never wore curls, and the predatory expression didn't belong behind those eyes. And she could have sworn she was human, body fluid in her movements but not quite flush with changing grace.

Her stomach rolled anyway.

She ignored Rose calling her name and slipped back into the Den, skin breaking out in a cold sweat. Caroline didn't run, but it was a near thing. She managed to make it to her room before the tears hit.

* * *

 ** _Please Comment_**


	6. Chapter 6

This a tad fluffy. Or a lot.

Please remember these are based on books by Nalini Singh. Borrowing her world.

* * *

Caroline woke with frozen lungs, tangled in her sheets. Curling into a ball, she trembled against her bed and swallowed back the tears that were burning behind her eyes. Three nights in a row, nightmares at clawed at her and even a changeling needed sleep.

Her wolf was _so_ unhappy.

Since her dance with Klaus at the mating celebration three nights ago, her wolf had been making it very clear that it needed more. Sometimes she thought her skin ached from it - lack of touch, lack of shared warmth. That need, it was made so much worse by the vivid images that crawled behind her eyes, the memories she thought had finally started to ease.

She knew, God _how_ she _knew_ , that Klaus would never intentionally hurt her. His careful, sneaky cookie courtship, the open adoration between him and Henrik. That tease about bribes, the invitation to play while he danced with her. For a moment, she'd shed the frightened girl she was and remembered what it was to be more.

Her wolf paced, distressed and wary. Closing her eyes, she nodded. Okay. _Okay_.

She pulled on a pair of pants, didn't bother with shoes. Squaring her shoulders, Caroline left her room and moved as quickly as she could manage through the mostly deserted halls. Stopped, when she came to a specific door.

Trembling, every part her stiff and uncomfortable, Caroline took a deep breath. She wasn't a coward. She'd survived. She remembered what it was to be brave, to push back. To reach out for help and receive the comfort of pack in return.

Caroline knocked.

 _Waited_.

Rocking up onto her toes, she almost talked herself out of it when the door opened. Sleep rumpled, and bare chested, Klaus' eyes sharpened when he took her in. His voice was soft when he spoke, clearly careful after three days of avoidance.

She wasn't a coward.

"Caroline?"

She lifted her chin and unclenched her fists. "I'd like a hug, please."

Klaus opened his arms.

She stepped in. Pressed her face against the curve of his neck and dug her hands into his back as his arms curled around her. She wasn't sure how long she trembled before her muscles slowly unlocked; until she could think about the hand curled around the base of her neck, the feeling of his skin heavenly. Her wolf rolled in his scent, the low whine of need catching in her throat as she pressed closer.

"Sweetheart," Klaus murmured, voice low and rough. "You're alright."

"Can I stay?" The words slipped out, pressed forward from the forgotten spine of her. She needed him, needed his skin against hers, the strength of him a balm against the nightmares. A hand slipped under her shirt, stroked against her back and she hummed.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline pulled away from his neck to look at him, hands lingering against his skin. The wolf was bright in his gaze, possessive and wild. She licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes."

He ushered her into his rooms and she only hesitated for a moment before shucking her pants and crawling under his bedding. Klaus watched her with wolf-bright eyes before flicking off the lights.

Caroline curled into a pillow.

His bed smelled like him.

It was even better when he pressed up against her spine, skin hot and perfect in all the places they touched. He nuzzled into her hair, and Caroline fell asleep to the low rumblings of his wolf.

* * *

Caroline woke slow, grumbling into her pillow at the low light that had been turned on. A soft laugh and warm lips brushed across the bared skin of her shoulder.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, but I thought you'd like breakfast?"

She turned and cracked one eye open, blinked open both eyes as she took in Klaus. Dressed, but his hair was still sleep-mussed curls and he was biting back a smile as she glowered at him. "What time is it?"

"Mid-morning," Klaus replied, heading canting to the side. "I've rearranged a few things."

She pressed her face back into the pillow to hide the flush in her cheeks. Instead of waiting her out, Klaus laughed lowly and rejoined her under the covers. Caroline complained as he pulled her into his chest, but rolled willingly enough to press her face into his neck, pressing as close as she could. Her wolf rolled in his scent, fingers sliding under his shirt for skin.

Impossible, to hide the effect she had on him, but he was silent as she took her fill. His chest rumbled, hands soothing against her spine.

"Caroline," Klaus said carefully.

She pressed a little harder into his neck. She tried to unlock her hands, but her wolf whined and she shivered in protest.

"I'm sorry," she babbled against his skin. "I'm sorry."

The world tilted and she found herself underneath the warm pressure of Klaus body. He was making soft, crooning noises in his throat and Caroline was startled to find her eyes were wet. She didn't know how long they laid tangled, but the worst of her shakes eased off. Drowsy, comfortable in ways she didn't remember ever being, she sighed.

"You mentioned breakfast?"

His head lifted, the wolf watching her from wild, copper eyes. Cautiously, she ran her fingers through the scruff of his beard. His lashes fell to half-mast, so she repeated the caress.

"Klaus?"

"How long have you been touch starved, Caroline?" Klaus asked softly.

Her lashes fluttered, and she swallowed. "They held us for months."

"Sweetheart," the word was a rumble, temper and restraint leaving his voice ragged.

She cupped his face with both hands. God, how she ached for this man. There was no hiding it from either of their changeling senses, but he remained perfectly still. "It's better."

His eyes slide completely closed, the cords of his neck standing taunt. "It's not healthy."

"I'm here," Caroline protested. Those wild eyes opened, and her breath went ragged in her throat. Nose lowering to nearly brush hers, he inhaled slowly.

"Will you let me take the edge off?"

Her body went hot, skin shivering at what he was offering. Her wolf crawled to the surface, coloring her world in scents and demand. Klaus waited with unmoving patience, and she swallowed.

"What about you?"

The corners of his mouth curved, dimples a temptation under her fingers. "Me? I'm most interested in breakfast. May I kiss you Caroline?"

Oh God, the velvet of his invitation, the greed of his wolf. He was offering more than just a kiss and everything was hot in her veins. Careful, slowly she tilted her mouth that slight distance between them and touched her lips to his.

He returned her kiss, kept it slow. Then her fingers slid into his hair, tangled in his rumpled curls and her mouth opened under his, tongue a slick invitation for more. He groaned, licked along the inside of her mouth hotly, and her legs curled around his waist desperately.

His lips left hers, and Caroline whined. Laughter against her neck, Klaus kissed wetly down her neck, lingering with teeth and tongue in the spots that left her gasping. Hips rolling against his, she scrapped nails down his scalp.

"So pretty, Caroline," Klaus murmured as he encouraged her to remove her shirt. Cheeks pink, she shed the cotton shirt and moaned as he rewarded her with his hands, his lips. "I'm going to smell you on my sheets, my skin for days."

Caroline bucked as he teased her nipples, wolf starved. "More, Klaus, I want _more_."

He glanced up through his lashes, eyes burning. He sucked hard below her left breast before mouthing down her abdomen. He kissed along the band of her panties before hooking the sides to drag them down. Caroline lifted her hips helpfully, watched his hands drag back up the length of her legs with sigh of pleasure.

"I love your legs," Klaus murmured. "Later, you'll let me give them the attention they deserve."

"I will, will I?" Caroline teased, offering him this chance to play. His eyes swung to hers, his wolf's delight so apparent that she couldn't help the brush against his jaw. "Make it worth my while."

Another slow curling smile and his head dipped, tongue licking along where she was the wettest. Her eyes slipped closed at his wet caress, and Caroline moaned as his tongue dipped inside, before stroking over her throbbing clit. It been too long since she'd been touched so intimately that it didn't take long before she came, grinding against his mouth. Soft, reverent kisses against her thighs brought her slowly down and Caroline traced his cheekbones with lazy fingers. Blue eyes still streaked with copper held hers, and contentment was heavy in her bones. They laid there for several long moments, Klaus nuzzled into her skin.

* * *

 **Please Comment**


	7. Chapter 7

As always, this is based on a series of books written by Nalini Singh.

* * *

Caroline noticed after her shower.

Klaus had been called away leaving her to nap a little longer on his bed, comforted by the scent of him. With the jagged edge of need eased, her wolf let her rest. Clear eyed for the first time in days, she slipped back through the halls to her room and just, _processed_.

Rubbing a towel through her hair, Caroline froze when she caught a familiar scent. Dropping the towel, she brought her wrist to her nose and breathed deep. Part of her hoping, part of her terrified.

Klaus clung to her skin.

Heat flushed through her, the full body blush mingled with amusement from her wolf. To wear Klaus so tightly, it meant that on some level her wolf had accepted the connection between them. Okay. That was fine. She'd just never been so close to a lover - another changeling - that he lingered on her skin before. Catching her lip between nervous teeth, Caroline stared at her reflection of dripping hair and wide eyes.

She couldn't say that she didn't want him. Because she did. Lingering panic and unease aside, if she could have stayed and rolled in his scent all day she would've. If she'd just had a little more of the old Caroline back, she'd have dragged him up to her mouth and rolled him beneath her after he'd licked her to such lovely pleasure.

Twisting her hair into a bun, Caroline considered that thought. Maybe she'd never get all those pieces back, but for the first time she was okay with that. Maybe it was time to find a _new_ her.

So with a little bounce to her step she headed to the infirmary for her shift to help Kol. Between her classes she was expected to pitch in and work to find her place within the hierarchy. The White Zone was her favorite, but Kol was a hoot to spend the afternoon with.

"We'll look who decided to join us."

Caroline looked at the clock and rolled her eyes. "I'm early."

Kol opened his mouth, but paused, brows bunched together. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order."

Caroline arched both brows. "For what?"

"For finally snaring Klaus. I'd applaud you, but between him and Enzo, my alcohol stash is completely wiped out."

"Snaring?" Caroline repeated slowly. "Kol, I realize I'm carrying his scent, but that's not quite the same as…"

"Ah," Kol says, looking little alarmed as her eyes narrowed, face flushing with temper. "I take it you didn't know."

"I'll be right back," Caroline said before stalking out if the infirmary.

* * *

 _"Did you know?"_

Klaus looked up, eyes sparkling as she stormed into his office. Caroline supposed it was best that he was alone, not that it would've stopped her. Agitated, temper leaving her flushed, she glared at him as her wolf bristled.

Klaus leaned back, head canted to the side and watched her with covetous eyes. "Can you elaborate, love?"

"Kol just congratulated me on snaring you," Caroline growled.

Klaus smiled, a slow curving of his lips that made her heart jump. "Did he now?"

"Klaus, are we in the Mating Dance?"

"It kicked in this morning," Klaus said as he stood. He made to move around the desk, only paused when her scowl darkened. Both brows arched, something like amused affection darkened his eyes. "Caroline…"

"When were you going to mention it?"

"I figured you'd notice once the bond kicked in," Klaus drawled. "Sweetheart, no sane male gives a dominate female the chance to avoid him."

Air hissed between her teeth, and she propped her hands on her hips. "You cannot have expected this!"

"I've known since the first time I saw you," Klaus replied, voice velvet against her senses. "The moment our eyes met, my world changed."

Caroline shook her head, hands curling. "There's no guarantee…"

What happened had left scars. She hadn't even managed to tell Kol yet, the extent of her damage. And now this man, her Alpha, was watching her iron and tenderness in his eyes.

 _The Mating Dance._

"Caroline," Klaus started but she held up a hand, spine straightening. Eyes narrowed, she scowled at him. This was her choice, there was never a guarantee, even with the dance a tug between them. Sometimes, a wolf never lowered its guard. The mating bond was a vulnerability, a terrible and beautiful thing that she craved, but wasn't sure she was strong enough for.

"I haven't accepted you, and my wolf might not," Caroline warned. Those gorgeous eyes bled into his wolf, cheekbones sharp as he watched her. The full impact of man and wolf made her pulse jump, and the lazily dimpled smile was all kinds of challenging.

"And what if you do?"

Caroline arched one brow, let the faintest hint of a challenge curl her lips. Klaus went so _still_ under her look, hands pressing white against his desk. "Well, I suppose you better make it worth my while."

Spinning on her heel, she exited without letting him reply. The rumbling growl of his wolf followed her, much to the obvious delight of the wolves in the hall. Caroline ignored it, smile growing as she heard him snarl at someone behind her.

She was in the Mating Dance. With _Klaus_.

* * *

 ** _Please Comment_**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, this is based on a series of books written by Nalini Singh.**

* * *

Caroline stared into the silence of the woods, and breathed in the smells of her English forest. It was different with its cool and rich scents, instead of the hot smells of earth and breeze brought her a different kind of scent and her lips curved. Tilting her head to face the sun with closed eyes, she didn't move as Klaus walked nearly silent into the little glade.

Parting her lashes, she watched him from wolf-blue eyes. "Hi."

His lips curved, hair glinting with golden highlights in the sun. "Hello, sweetheart."

Letting her eyes slide closed again, she was hardly surprised when he chose to sprawl next her on the sun warmed earth. Reaching out blindly, she dug her hands into the curls that so tempted her. He made a low noise of pleasure and her wolf was content with just this one sunshine moment.

"You're still hiding from me," his voice was low and lazy, but she sensed the wolf. _Hunting_.

"Assumptions," Caroline chastised, tugging lightly on his hair because she could. "I'm processing."

A snort. "You can process just fine in my bed."

She tilted her head, blinked open her eyes to find copper eyes watching her. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"The only reason I haven't just moved your things over is because Kol is being a little shit and has informed me it might cause irreparable mental damage. And that he'd block such a move on his authority as pack healer." Klaus' lashes narrowed, framing the glow of his eyes. "I might do it anyway."

Laughter bubbled in her chest and she scraped her nails along his scalp. "What if I don't want to move in with you?"

"This is your chance to talk."

She twisted and bit his mouth, teeth sinking into his lower lip for a delightful second before she pulled out of his reach. "Don't make me be mean."

"Do that again," Klaus warned softly, tongue sliding against the sting, "and I'll take it as an invitation."

"They kept us in cages."

The words slipped out, unbidden. She blinked in surprise and Klaus watched her with wild eyes, his body completely still. Pursing her lips, Caroline carded her fingers through his hair, letting the feel of him and repetitive motions calm her.

"They killed my pack," She didn't look away from that feral gaze. "I watched them die. Damon. Stefan. Bonnie. Elena. Gone."

"Caroline…"

"I don't know what the Psy wanted, but they tortured us. I watched all the leftovers around me break, shatter from the inside out. _I_ nearly broke."

His eyes blazed, muscles rigid beneath his skin.

"What if I can't accept this thing between us?" She let a little of her wolf's bewilderment show, teeth worrying her lip. "What if I can't face the possibility of that loss again?"

Klaus sat up, cupped her uncertain face between his palms. "Do you want me, love?"

Caroline leaned into his palms, narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

Amusement curled his lips at her grumpy tone, but his eyes were serious. "Then move in with me. The bond will come in its own time."

"So certain," Caroline huffed a breath. She thought about his offer, and her wolf rubbed against her skin. He was coaxing when he wanted to demand, wolf barely contained beneath his skin. This wolf of hers who stalked her with frustrated patience. Lips curling she turned and kissed his palm before sliding away, eyes dancing. Toeing off her shoes, her eyes dared him even as she stripped.

" _Maybe_ if you catch me."

His face went still, cheekbones sharp as she disappeared under a rainbow of sparks, leaving behind the pale fur of her wolf. Klaus leaned forward to stroke her, but she danced away. Teeth white in the sun, Klaus met her playful stare with a challenge.

"I'll give you a five minute head start."

* * *

 _ **Please Comment**_


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Birthday, goldcaught! I hope it's great and that you've enjoyed this little series of drabbles!

Note: this series is based on the books by Nalini Singh. :)

* * *

Caroline woke half-buried under Klaus.

She was on her stomach, partially curled against her pillow and Klaus was pressed against her back, cheek against her shoulder. He was all male heat and the scent of his wolf, and she sighed in pleasure, even as she wiggled one foot free of the covers. Still sleepy, but amused by the possession of her wolf, she stretched completely content at the slide of skin. She hadn't moved in with him yet - although she'd let her toothbrush and shampoo migrate over. To her personal amusement, Klaus had taken her reluctance as a personal challenge.

Last night he'd seduced her with his hands and talented tongue, letting her wolf soak in the feel of him. Klaus had stroked her until she'd dug in with claws and took him, his laughing wolf-eyes wildly possessive. And now, he'd all but pinned her to the bed. She found she didn't mind.

Caroline blinked.

 _She didn't mind._

Her wolf rolled over, perfectly content. Reaching for her wild heart, she waited. The joy that came circling back had her biting her lip. She absorbed the realization, let it sink into her bones and narrow, as she and her wolf were in perfect agreement about this stubborn, wonderful man. Curling her hand around Klaus' wrist, she smiled.

"Klaus."

A low noise, his breath hot against her spine. Trying not to laugh at the way he tugged her even further beneath him, she dug in her nails, just a little. " _Klaus_."

A sigh, hot lips against her shoulder blade. "It's your turn to make coffee."

Caroline snorted, and decided he deserved a little mean. She'd _tried_ to tell him. Lips curving, she threw open her changeling heart and found the possessive, adoring heart of his wolf - _of him_ \- waiting for her. Blue and copper, the mating bond snapped between them and she shivered at the force of it, the way he sank in so deep nothing would be able to take it away. He was _hers_.

The world spun and Caroline found herself on her back, Klaus feral-eyed and sleep-rumpled, his copper eyes blazing. Caroline smiled at him, fingers reaching for the line of his jaw.

"So I decided _yes_."

Hot, devouring kisses as the bond between them sang. That wicked tongue she so adored seduced, stroked until wolf and woman needed more. Curling her legs around his hips, hands a tangle in his curls, Caroline rocked against him.

"Slow later," Caroline demanded, panting.

"Anything," Klaus said in between kisses. " _Anything_."

He took her as she desperately needed, hot and wild. Then he took his time, until her claws shredded the sheets, leaving them both breathing hard and sated in the messy bedding.

"Caroline," Klaus murmured, tugging her close, face pressed against her shoulder. "My stubborn, beautiful _Caroline_."

The day would start soon, the pack demanding his attention, his time. There was no keeping this quiet for long, and she didn't want to. Her wolf was absurdly satisfied with itself, and Klaus must have caught some of that, because he laughed; low and delighted, everything about him humming against her senses.

"Possessive little thing," but the open wonderment in his tone, that wild edge of joy had her snuggling back against his chest.

"Don't you forget it."

Turning her head, she kissed him because she could. Let her joy sing through them both. Because she'd found a home, here with her copper-eyed wolf.

The End

* * *

 _ **Please Comment**_


End file.
